First Jolex Christmas
by cintiamcr
Summary: Alex and Jo go to Meredith's house for Christmas. One shot. Including Mer, Derek, Zola and Richard.


**Author notes:** This is short and silly (and I have to admit: Not my best work), I just wanted to write about Jo and Alex going to Meredith's for Christmas. I should've posted it yesterday, but I couldn't access the website, so here it is now.

******* FIRST JOLEX CHRISTMAS *******

"Are you sure?" Alex said, as soon as he turned off the engine in front of Grey and Shepherd's house. "We still can go back and spend the night drinking beer and having drunk sex."

Jo smiled. When Grey invited her to Christmas, she wasn't really confident about it. But she knew Alex's friends were his family, and sooner or later she would have to get used to it. Alex trying to make her comfortable was sweet, though.

"Yes, I am," she replied. "Let's go."

They both left the car and Alex entangled his hand to hers as they walked towards the house. Once there, he rang the doorbell and they didn't wait too much.

"Hey!" Shepherd said, opening the door and leaving space for the guests enter his house. He had baby Bailey in his hands, dressed in red like a Christmas gift. "Karev, Wilson. Welcome. Make yourselves home."

"Thank you," Jo said back. Then she saw Webber sitting on the couch, smiling at them, and Grey coming from the bathroom with her daughter.

"Hey, Zozo. Look who is here! Uncle Alex is here," Grey said in a childish voice, and came to hug them. "I'm glad you came. I thought Cristina would come with you two."

"No," Alex said, as he handed Jo the gifts he was carrying and took Zola from the floor. "She had an emergency at the hospital."

"Oh. So I guess it's just us. Owen is with Emma, Bailey went to Ben's mother, and Callie and Arizona decided to have a private meal with Sofia," Grey said, but none of them were paying much attention. Alex was distracted by the little girl on his lap and Jo was looking at them, amazed. She couldn't stop herself from admire how good her boyfriend was with kids, even outside the hospital. She knew that he would make a wonderful father someday - hopefully, a wonderful father to her kids.

Zola finally noticed Jo behind them and got interested in all of those colorful packages on her hands.

"Oh, give me that," Derek said, taking the presents to put beneath the tree.

"Zola, have you met Uncle Alex's girlfriend yet?" Meredith said.

"I am Uncle Alex girl," Zola said looking angry at her mother. Everybody laughed.

"Well, I guess you're not the only one anymore," Alex said, blinking to the two women behind them. Then, he lowered his voice and turned back to the girl. "But you're still my favorite."

Zola smiled. "What her name?" she said

"I'm Jo," she said with a smile, taking Zola's hand.

"Zo?" The girl looked back to Alex, with a confuse look in her eyes.

"No," he replied. "You are Zo. She is Jo."

"Jo," Zola said, happy to finally be able to understand the name, and stretched her arms towards the woman.

They were there for less than five minutes, but that reception made Jo believe that this was gonna be the best Christmas night of her life. She felt part of a family and it was everything she ever wanted.

* * *

"She really likes you," Webber said, as Jo put Zola on the ground. The little girl kept coming back to her all night.

"I think so," she replied.

"She's not the only one. You seem to be pretty at ease here," the man caught her attention back when she was ready to get up to find Alex and call him to go home.

Jo smiled.

"Yeah. It's easier than I thought at first."

"If I knew you would be here, I'd brought you something. I'll give you a new years gift, though,," he said. She wasn't expecting to get anything. She'd spent most of her Christmas alone, the only presents she ever got were from Secret Santa.

"Oh, Dr Webber, you don't have to," she said.

"I know. But I want to. You were a very loyal friend and a pretty good doctor when I was a patient in the hospital. You deserve it," he said, taping her in the arm. "Now, I better get going. Where's Karev? You are too beautiful to be left alone like this."

She laughed at the compliment.

"I saw him going outside. He's probably at the phone, with some call from the hospital," she replied.

"Or he went to the car to get your present. I saw the yellow envelop with his name," as he said that, Webber pointed to the tree. There it was, the only gift left, the one she brought for her boyfriend, who disappeared through the door when she was about to give it to him.

"Maybe."

The man hugged her and went to say goodbye to their hosts. Just then, Alex crossed the door and came towards her.

"Hey," Jo said. She didn't want to admit it, but she was secretly hoping that Webber was right about what he was doing outside, though she didn't see anything in his hands.

"I'm sorry. Robbins called asking a bunch of things about one of my patients who crashed a while ago," he apologized. After all, she was right. Work call.

"It's okay," she said. "Do you have to go there?"

"No, she went. Callie was paged too, so their night is already ruined," he said. "So, let's go? You seem tired already."

"Yes, I am. But wait. I've got something for you." She reached the envelop beneath the tree and handed it to him.

As Alex realized what he had in his hands, he was surprised and his eyes sparkled like he was a little boy. "How did you..."

"I know it's your favorite band and I know they're playing in Seattle at the day of our six month anniversary. So I bought the tickets and made our bosses promise that we'll have the night off," she said, proud of herself. "Actually, Robbins helped me with the last part, so you should thank her."

He thanked and kissed her. Seeing his happiness, she completely forgot about the fact that she was expecting him to give her something, until he broke the kiss and called Grey. The woman looked at him and nodded, going to the other side of the house and opening a door that Jo supposed to be her bedroom.

"I've got you something too. I ordered on the internet, so I put Mer's address, because I didn't want to risk you to receive it," he explained.

Grey came back with a little package and a smile.

"You have to show me this after, Wilson," she said, and went back to her husband.

Jo opened the package and it took her a few seconds to understand what was that. It was a bracelet, with several pendants she recognized as symbols of their relationship. A bottle of beer, a tree, a donut, a couch and even a Tinker Bell miniature.

"I can't believe..." she said, surprised by the fact that he paid attention to all of those things. So sweet!

"What? You didn't like it?"

"Alex! It's perfect. Thank you," She kissed him. In fact, this was the best Christmas of her life.

**Author notes:**

* If you liked it, maybe you'll want to read my other Jolex fic, **Learning to Breathe**.  
* There's a poll in my profile about what I should write next. I'd love to know your opinions about these ideas.

- A Crowen/Jolex short fic. After two years away, Cristina comes back to Seattle for Alex and Jo's wedding.  
- A series of one shots about the friendship between Jo, Stephanie and Leah (and Richard).  
- A crossover with Being Erica, where Jo finds out that she has two sisters, Erica and Samantha Strange.


End file.
